3D flash memory involves longer program times than 2D flash memory technologies. The longer program times can be increased by the execution of one shot programming in which multiple memory pages are programmed in a single operation, which can cause significant bottlenecks on busy die. In mixed read/write workloads, the longer program times can create a bottleneck for other higher priority operations. For example, read operations may experience long latency when blocked by a long program operation on a die.